swimminton_dorkfishiefandomcom-20200215-history
Rhythm Heaven Paradise
Rhythm Heaven Paradise (known as Rhythm Tengoku Paradise in Japan, Rhythm Paradise World in Europe, & Rhythm World Heaven in Korea) is a fan game made for Aspen Pellot. However, it will be cancelled in favor of Play-Yan & Pop Singer. List of Games Set 1 * Night Walk * Fan Club * * Pajama Party * Starry Remix Set 2 * Tap Trial * Rockers * Tap Troupe * Karate Man * Beat Remix Set 3 * Spaceball * The Dazzles * Packing Pests * * Labo Remix Set 4 * The Clappy Trio * Glee Club * Launch Party * Catchy Tune * Clappy Remix Set 5 * Bunny Hop * Splashdown * * * Ocean Remix Set 6 * Space Dance * Space Soccer * * First Contact * Space Remix Set 7 * Rat Race * Big Rock Finish * * * Teeny-Tiny Remix Set 8 * Sneaky Spirits * Freeze Frame * * * Ghastly Remix Set 9 * Wizard's Waltz * Crop Stomp * * * Garden Remix Set 10 * Polyrhythm * Rhythm Rally * * * Industrial Remix Set 11 * Sick Beats * Love Lab * * * Laboratory Remix Set 12 * Rap Men * DJ School * Love Rap * * Radical Remix Set 13 * Marching Orders * Blue Birds * Flipper-Flop * Sumo Brothers * Commander Remix Set 14 * The Bon Odori * Lockstep * Ringside * Blue Bear * Heartbeat Remix Set 15 * Ninja Bodyguard * Dog Ninja * * * Ninja Remix Set 16 * Quiz Show (but it's actually good) * Frog Hop * * * Sharp Remix Set 17 * Bouncy Road * Shoot-'Em-Up * Working Dough * Super Samurai Slice * Sky-High Remix Credits * Nightboarder Set 18 * Night Walk 2 * Fan Club 2 * * * Nightmare Remix Set 19 * Tap Trial 2 * Rockers 2 * * Karate Man Senior * Rock Remix Set 20 * Spaceball 2 * The Dazzles 2 * Packing Pests 2 * * VR Remix Set 22 * The Snappy Trio * Glee Club 2 * * Catchy Tune 2 * Snappy Remix Set 23 * Cosmic Dance * Space Soccer 2 * * Second Contact * Cosmic Remix Set 24 * Polyrhythm 2 * Cosmic Rhythm Rally * * * Futuristic Remix Set 25 * Marching Orders 2 * Blue Birds 2 * Flipper-Flop 2(?) * * Warrior Remix Set 26 * Bon Dance * Lockstep 2 * * * Set 27 * Bouncy Road 2 * Shoot-‘Em-Up 2 * Working Dough 2 * Super Samurai Slice 2 * Final Remix Extra Games All Rhythm Heaven Nova games that didn’t return in Megamix (except Karate Man, Built to Scale, Fan Club, Hole in One, Bouncy Road, & Airboarder) are playable as Extras. Endless Games * Mr. Upbeat * Tunnel * Manzai * Rhythm Tengoku Snap! * Mannequin Factory * Glass Tappers * Munchy Monk * Singing Crew * Endless Remix Rhythm Toys * Meow Mixer * Octopus Machine * Hi-Hat * Fishie Tank * Mechanical Horse * Beat Bag * Hi-Hat * Pop Singer Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Games Category:Music Games Category:Swimminton Games